Bleach: A New Generation, Hollow Resurrect
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Kalia saved her home and have brought back her long lost father. Now, she's the new substitute soul reaper and works with him. However, old enemies from her father's past have been brought back to life and have kidnapped her sister. She will have to travel to Hueco Mundo to save her with the assistance of an unlikely ally
1. Prologue

Hueco Mundo, a desolate place that is the home to spirit beasts known as hollows. All that is there is the night sky, desolate sand, and bare trees. Inside these sands was what looked like a burial ground with swords and a couple other weapons as grave markers. Under those sands, four beings were starting to climb out and grab onto those weapons.

"What are we doing out here?"

"It would seem that we were buried here."

"We've been dead for years and now we've been reborn. What a perfect way for this cast to come back."

"We're back. I wanted to die gloriously and now I've been brought back." One said as he tightened his hand, but let that grudge go. "Oh well. It just means I get to die in glory again. That is if anyone can even compete with my power. Let's pay a visit to Las Noches and see if it's changed.

…..

Las Noches

Las Noches was a castle-like place in Hueco Mundo. Inside its walls was a female arrancar who acted as queen. Her name was Tier Harribel and she watched over Hueco Mundo. She stared out into the never ending night sky of her world as she felt the breeze up at her balcony.

"What is this strange feeling?" Tier asked. She knew something was wrong and it was confirmed when she heard some sort of explosion. The explosion came from a deep part of Las Noches and she went to investigate. She was on guard on whoever it was that was attacking.

"So you're the new ruler of Las Noches with Aizen gone, Tier Harribel?" Harribel recognized that voice and this spiritual pressure. It became clearer as that person stepped out of the dust.

"Nnoritora?!" Tier said.

"Long time no see." Nnoritora, an arrancar that she use to work with before he passed away.

"I don't understand. How are you here?" Tier asked.

"I don't really know the answer to that myself, but I'm here." Nnoritora said. He stuck out his tongue and fired a golden blast from the tip. A technique called a Cero. Harribel held up her arms and was able to block the attack.

"Don't try to pick a fight with me, Nnoritora." Tier said. "I was ranked higher than you were. You don't have a chance of beating me."

"Oh please. I've actually been in Hell. You have no idea what it's really like in there." Nnoritora said. "However, I know your weakness."

"What?" Tier questioned.

"Mistress Harribel." Harribel looked over to her side and saw three other of her comrades have been resurrected and have taken her current comrades hostage.

"Zommari, Szayelaporro, Aaroniero?" Four arrrancars have been resurrected and their combined power is enough to take on Harribel, especially since they knew her so well. Nnoritora took that distraction as an excuse to kick Tier in the stomach and knock her down. He held up his crescent shape weapon near her throat.

"You've gotten soft Harribel. You actually care what happens to the lives around you." Nnoritora said. "You would never sacrifice the lives of others. Now that we're back and Aizen is gone, we taking control."

"That was easier than I thought." Szayelaporro said.

"I would have thought Tier Harribel would have put up more of a fight." Aaroniero said.

"So what do we do now?" Zommari asked.

"It's simple." Nnoritora said. "We strike at that substitute soul reaper. If you haven't met him yet, you will. He's caused our kind so much grief and he'll become a real problem. We'll take everything precious from him. I've heard about this new substitute soul reaper as well. A female that's also related to him. I'm going to enjoy seeing them squirm under my power." Four arrancars have returned and seek to destroy the substitute soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki. Meanwhile, outside stood another figure and it is unclear if this figure is friend or foe. Times have changed and Ichigo and his daughter are unaware of the danger coming. One adventure lead to another. This is….

Bleach: New Generation

Hollow Resurrect


	2. Espada Return

A short while after the final battle with Oromaus, a lot has changed for Kalia and her friends. Ryo has been made lieutenant of his squad and Kalia has been reunited for her long lost father. Kalia was on her way to school with her friends Sai and Michael were on their way to school and Kalia had a smile on her face.

"You sure seem to be in a good mood." Sai said.

"That's not unusual." Michael said.

"You're right. Ever since your Dad came back, you haven't stopped smiling." Sai said.

"Can you blame me?" Kalia said. "Not only did we defeat the greatest enemy we ever fought, but my Dad is back in my life. I can't even tell you how happy my Mom was."

"Whoa! I don't think I'm old enough to hear something like that." Sai said as he covered his ears. That instantly took the smile off her face.

"Don't make it sound dirty." Kalia said. All of them made it to their school. Ever since Kalia won her battle and became a substitute soul reaper with her father. All of them were about to step in when they felt a strong spiritual pressure over them. "Do you guys feel that?"

"Yeah." Michael said.

"This spiritual pressure is strong. It's just like when we fought Oromaus and his crew, but it also feel like Drasaki's." Sai said.

"Where's it coming from?" Kalia said as she looked around. She looked up and saw someone standing at the top of the roof. She didn't know who it was, but it was Nnoritora. "Who is that?"

"That's got to be her." Nnoritora said. He stuck out his tongue and powered up his Cero.

"Look out!" Kalia shouted and Nnoritora fired it. It caused a great impact in the ground and no one knew what was happening. Nnoritora didn't stop there. He swung his weapon down and it smashed through the school. The impact traveled down and sent debris flying all around. Michael brought out his spear that held wind power to deflect all of them.

"Sai, are you alright?" Michael asked.

"Yeah." Sai said. He looked around and didn't see a sign of Kalia around. "Where did Kalia go?"

"Up there." Michael said. They looked up and saw Kalia in her soul reaper form flying up to the roof. She pulled out her zanpakuto, Nagareboshi, and swung it down on Nnoritora, but he held the staff of his weapon and was able to block her attack. Nnoritora pushed back and sent Kalia back, but she landed on the roof and was ready for a fight.

"Who are you?" Kalia said.

"So you are a soul reaper. You remind me of someone else I once knew." Nnoritora said. Kalia got a good look and saw the hole that ran through his head with the strange mask piece. Kalia saw something like that before.

"Wait a minute. A broken mask and a hole. Are you an arrancar?" Kalia asked.

"That's right. I'm among one of the strongest. My name is Nnoritora Gilgar. Who are you, woman?"

"I'm Kalia Kurosaki. I'm the substitute soul reaper of Karakura Town." Kalia said. "I don't know why you're here, but if you want a fight, you got one." She charged right at him to attack. She swung her sword down, but Nnoritora was able to block it easily.

"Is that all you've got?" Nnoritora asked. "I guess I shouldn't expect much from a woman."

"What did you say?" Kalia said as she highly offended by that. "You want to try and repeat that."

"How about I show you." Nnoritora said and shoved her weapon off. He swung his weapon. Kalia tried to block it, but there was so much force behind that attack and pushed her away.

"This guy wasn't kidding. He's strong." Kalia said.

"Kalia!" She looked towards the entrance of the roof and saw Sai and Michael bust through the door.

"Are you doing alright?" Sai said.

"Does it look like I'm doing alright?" Kalia said.

"Don't worry. Your knights in shining armor are here." Sai said as he was building up spiritual power in his fists to make them stronger. He went right for the attack and brought his right hand back. He brought out all his strength and slammed it against Nnoritora's gut. However, Nnoritora wasn't pushed back at all.

"Is that the best you can do?" Nnoritora said and no one thought that would happen. In fact, Sai got the worst as his own attack as he felt pain travel up his arm. Nnoritora was about to strike his weapon on Sai, but Michael acted first as he launched the blade of his spear that was connected to a chain. Nnoritora saw it and deflected the blade, but that gave Sai the chance to move away from him.

"Sai, are you okay?" Kalia said.

"Yeah, but damn that hurts. It was like punching an iron wall." Sai said.

"My hiero is the strongest you'll see." Nnoritora said. "You won't even be able to cut me or anything."

"I'm sick of hearing him talking." Kalia said.

"You want to make something of it?" Nnoritora said.

"Sing, Utatori!" They heard another voice coming. Nnoritora looked above him and saw their friend, Ryo Kuchiki. He unleashed the power of his zanpakuto, but Nnoritora was able to block him as well. As a caution, he moved back from him.

"Ryo!" Kalia said as she was glad to see him.

"Are you guys doing okay? I picked up his spiritual pressure and got here as fast as I could." Ryo said.

"This is becoming annoying. I wish I could kill you all, but I've got something I have to do." Nnoritora said and looked over to Kalia. "Look at that, I forgot your name. You will be seeing me again." Nnoritora took off and jumped from rooftop to rooftop and Kalia and her friends were wondering what it was he was after. After school, the sun was setting and they were all heading back home and discussing what happened.

"Thanks for showing up when you did Ryo." Kalia said.

"That's what friends are for." Ryo said.

"So do you have any idea who that guy was and what he wanted?" Sai said.

"Can't say that I did, but we'll find him." Ryo said.

"Well, after what happened with Oromaus and everything else, we'll take him down." Kalia said. Ryo noticed that Kalia was actually smiling more often and he knew why.

"So Kalia, how have things been since your father has returned?" Ryo said.

"Better than I could ever imagine." Kalia said.

"I have to admit, it's nice seeing you smile more often." Ryo said. Kalia gave him a friendly smile and Ryo blushed a bit.

"When do you think they're going to admit they're crazy about each other?" Sai whispered to Michael.

"Don't know." Michael said. Kalia's phone went off and saw that it was her mother, Orihime.

"Hi Mom." Kalia answered. "Yeah, something did happen at the school. I'm okay. I'll be home in like five minutes and I'll tell you about it." Orihime felt Nnoritora's spiritual pressure and was making sure Kalia was safe. However, Kalia heard some sort of explosion coming from the other line and the line went dead. "Mom? Mom, are you alright? Something happened."

"You and Ryo better go on ahead and see if she's alright. We'll try to catch up." Sai said. There was no time to argue. Kalia left her body with them and she and Ryo went to investigate.

…..

The Kurosakis

Kalia and Ryo arrived at Kalia's home and saw the part of the wall was demolished and Orihime with their family dog, Gado, were injured.

"Mom! Gado!" Kalia said as she dropped down to them. They checked their pulses and breathing and both of them were still alive.

"Kalia, up there!" Ryo pointed upwards and saw Ichigo was fighting off against Zommari while Aaroniero and Szayelaporro were watching and Szayelaporro had Kenji and Katie under his arms.

"Dad!" Kalia called out as she and Ryo flew up to them and Ichigo noticed they arrived.

"Kalia, you made it just in time." Ichigo said.

"So that must be his other child." Szayelaporro said.

"She's strong. I can feel it." Zommari said.

"Dad, who are these guys?" Kalia said.

"I don't know." Ichigo said since he never fought them before or even seen them. "All I know is that they're trying to take your brother and sister and we can't let that happen."

"We won't." Kalia said. She didn't waste any time as she went for the one with pink hair, but he saw her coming and used the technique called Sonido to avoid her. Ryo went to help her, but Aaroniero got in the way.

"Going somewhere?" Aaroniero said.

"Are you an arrancar? I've never seen anything like you before." Ryo said.

"Don't ask us about our faces. We're tired of hearing what people think about them." Aaroniero said. He pulled out a sword from his sleeve and the two of them started fighting.

"I don't know who you guys are, but you better get your hands off my brother and sister." Kalia said.

"And what will you do if I don't?" Szayelaporro said. Kalia was done playing games with these weirdos. She held out her zanpakuto and her power was increasing.

"Bankai!" Kalia unleashed her bankai as spirit energy exploded around her. Her entire outfit changed and so did her sword into one made of light. "Tengoku Nagareboshi." She was about to strike, but she saw another weapon tossed at her. She avoided it and saw it was Nnoritora. "Not you again." Kalia said. Nnoritora had a chain that connected his weapon to him and he used it to lash his weapon at her. Ichigo looked down and saw him.

"Wait, I know him." Ichigo said. Kalia and Ryo backed away from their opponents and heard what he said as the other arrancar went near Nnoritora.

"Seriously Dad, you know him?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah. Nnoritora. Wait a second, does that mean all of you are Espada?" Ichigo said.

"That's right. I was once Espada Number Eight, Szayelaporro Granz."

"Espada Number Seven, Zommari Rureaux."

"And I was Espada Number Nine, Aaroniero Arrururie."

"I've heard about you guys from Rukia and the others, but you're all suppose to be dead." Ichigo said.

"Dead?" Kalia said.

"We were, but now we're back for the purpose of taking you down. We'll be taking these kids." Nnoritora said. They were about to try and stop them, but a cloaked figure appeared behind the arrancar. He swung his sword and when they tried to avoid him, he grazed Szayelaporro's arm and he was forced to drop Kenji.

"Kenji!" Kalia said as she used her incredible speed and saved him.

"Who is that?" Nnoritora said.

"I don't know, but we better get out of here." Szayelaporro said as he opened a black opening and all four of them jumped through and they still had Katie before Ichigo could stop them.

"Katie!" Kalia shouted.


	3. World of the Hollows

Kalia was able to save Kenji, but the arrancars that attacked her family got away and still had Katie. Sai and Michael were able to catch up at their house and they were already informed of what has happened.

"Espada?" Michael asked.

"That's what they said they were. Apparently Mr. Kurosaki, my mother, and their friends fought them before and they're suppose to be dead." Ryo said.

"Who cares about all that? We have to figure out where they went and save Katie." Kalia said. They all understood the situation and how mad Kalia is, but they need to figure everything out.

"Mrs. Kurosaki, how's Kenji doing?" Ryo said as Orihime was treating Kenji while he rested on the couch.

"He's not hurt or anything." Orihime said.

"That's good to hear. Now, we can focus on getting to Hueco Mundo." Ichigo said.

"Hueco Mundo?" Kalia asked.

"The world where all the hollows come from." Ryo said. "That black opening that they went through is called a garganta. It's used for them to travel from their world to this world." Ryo could have explained more, but the phone he uses to contact the Soul Society went off. "It's the Head Captain."

"Put it on speaker." Kalia said. Ryo did just that and they all could hear the Head Captain, Sankado Hensa.

"Yes, Head Captain Hensa?" Ryo answered.

Lieutenant Kuchiki, we detected strong spiritual pressures in your area. I would like to hear your report." Sankado said.

"Yes sir." Ryo said. "There were four arrancars that attacked. They took Katie Kurosaki, the younger sister of Kalia Kurosaki, but there's more. They called themselves Espada."

"Espada? Could you have me speak with her father, Ichigo Kurosaki?" Sankado asked.

"You're on speaker phone. We can hear you. Now, tell us about these Espada." Kalia said.

"I take it that's Kalia Kurosaki. Very well." Sankado said. "Long ago, a few soul reapers betrayed the Soul Society. The leader was Sosuke Aizen and he formed an army of arrrancar. They had rankings that were based on the order of their birth, except for those ranked from zero to nine. Those rankings are the strongest to the weakest and they were known as the Espada."

"That's the other thing. That took place long before Kalia and I were born." Ryo said. "Mr. Kurosaki claimed that these arrancars are ones he and his friends fought and they're suppose to be dead." That was surprise to Sankado, but it put his thoughts together.

"Are you sure?" Sankado asked.

"I didn't know three of them, but I did remember one of them and the others admitted who they were." Ichigo said.

"That might explain it." Sankado said.

"Explain what?" Kalia asked.

"A little while ago, the Department of Research and Development detected strange energy signals." Sankado said. "They came from the same place where Oromaus was defeated and the gates of hell opened."

"What?" Kalia said as she was starting to put pieces together.

"Their souls must have went through the gates and escaped." Ryo said. "Since they didn't appear naturally and with all the chaos that came with it, anything that bound them to Hell was broken.

"Yes, but then those signals just disappeared." Sankado said. "Now, I see that they must have went to Hueco Mundo and reclaimed their bodies."

"Who cares about all of that now?" Kalia said. "I have to get to Hueco Mundo and rescue my sister."

"Absolutely not." Sankado said. "Kalia, we're dealing with enemies that were alive before you were even born and they escaped from Hell. This is not the time to act recklessly."

"But…" "You are to remain where you are. End of discussion." Sankado interrupted and just hanged up. He didn't even give Kalia the chance to fight back and he made her furious for not even wanting to save Katie. She didn't care what he said. She's going and no one is going to stop her.

….

Hueco Mundo

Katie was still unconscious and was thrown into a prison cell by Nnoritora in Las Noches.

"Too bad we didn't get the boy, but I suppose one will have to do." Szayelaporro said.

"It doesn't matter. Those weaklings will come to rescue her and that is when they will meet their end." Nnoritora said.

"May I ask what exactly the plan is?" Szayelaporro asked.

"It's simple. During my time in Hell, I've heard about both those soul reapers we just fought." Nnorittora said. "My only interest is fighting them. After that, I'm not sure. Perhaps I'll become the new ruler of Hueco Mundo since Aizen is gone and Harribel is not going to put up a fight."

"Interesting, but didn't you once wanted to die in a glorious fashion?" Szayealporro said.

"That better happen again. That way, no one will ever put so much pity on me. To show I am strong." Nnoritora said. "I am strong and I will prove it to everyone."

"You're still obsessed over that? Then again, it's hard for addictions to die." Szayelaporro said.

"Watch it or I'll send you back behind those gates." Nnoritora threatened.

…..

Kalia

Kalia didn't know what she was going to do. She had no way of going to Hueco Mundo and Sankado ordered her not to do that. However, she needed to get there to rescue Katie. She just stood in the hole of the wall and stared at the open sky to try and clear her head. Her friends walked up to her and were worried about her.

"Kalia, I know you are worried, but there's nothing we can do." Ryo said.

"There just has to be. The longer Katie stays in Hueco Mundo, the more likely she could become a hollow's meal or worse." Kalia said.

"Ryo, we know you don't agree with this. There has to be something we can do." Sai said.

"There is." All of them looked across the yard and was met with the same cloak figure that helped Kalia.

"It's you again. You saved Kenji, but who are you." Kalia said.

"That's not important right now. You want to save your sister, don't you? I can get you to Hueco Mundo."

"How?" Michael said. The cloaked figure held out his hand and opened up a garganta for them.

"If you control the reishi inside, you can walk right through. When you get to the other side, head for a place known as Las Noches."

"Kalia, I'm not sure about this. Can we even trust him?" Ryo said.

"I don't care. I've got to save Katie." Kalia said and her earring lit up and she changed to her soul reaper form. Ryo knew Kalia and there was no way she was going to change her mind.

"Fine, but I'll lead the way. That way, the path formed will be clear and stable." Ryo said and Kalia could agree to that. The mysterious figure stepped inside and the four of them ran in. Ichigo caught a glimpse before it closed.

"Kalia!" Ichigo raced for the garganta, but it already closed. "Oh man. I should have known there's no stopping her. She is my daughter after all."

….

The Garganta

The garganta was just black nothing. All Ryo did was go straight and it made a nice and solid path with each step he took and the others were following behind him.

"This place is freaky. It looks like it goes on forever." Sai said.

"Well, it doesn't. I'm certain if we keep heading straight, we'll reach Hueco Mundo." Ryo said. "Knowing I can't change your mind, do you have a plan, Kalia?"

"My only plan is to get there and make those guys regret they even came back to life." Kalia said.

"Ryo, do you even know anything about the terrain Hueco Mundo?" Michael said.

"I'm afraid not." Ryo said. "I've never been there before. We soul reapers don't go there, even when it's the home world of our enemies."

"Why don't you just to take care of the whole thing?" Kalia said.

"It would be a never ending war if we do that." Ryo said. "There's no measure of Hueco Mundo. We have no idea how far it goes and people die every day. That means hollows will keep coming. I think you might want to brace yourselves, we're about to reach the end." An opening came up and all of them dived inside, but they landed in something soft and rough and it was hard to breathe. All of them climbed out and started coughing up.

"What the hell?" Kalia coughed out.

"It's sand." Ryo said. All of them were able to cough out the sand in their mouths. They looked around the place for they have entered Hueco Mundo.

"Is this Hueco Mundo? It looks like a large desert." Sai said.

"You're right and the reishi is strong like in the Soul Society." Ryo said. He looked up at the night sky. "I've also heard that it's always night here. There's no such time as day."

"Hey, where's that guy that brought us here? Why did he make us appear underground?" Kalia said.

"I think that's why." Ryo said as he pointed the way to a large building and believed that was Las Noches. "I heard from my father that Las Noches use to have underground passages. We must have appeared in one."

"Katie is somewhere in there and I'm going to get her out." Kalia said. All of them hurried through the sands of Hueco Mundo to rescue Katie. What they weren't aware of is that they were already found out that they came to this world.

…

Las Noches

"Nnoritora, a garganta was opened up recently." Zommari informed. "It came from the old passage way that connected to Las Noches."

"Really. They got here sooner than I thought." Nnoritora said. "Send out some gillians and intercept them. Let's give them a welcome the way we know how in this world."

…

Kalia

Kalia and her friends continued to run through the sands and they didn't slow down. However, there was something that Kalia was beginning to find strange. If this world is the world of the hollows, where are all the hollows?

"Guys, don't you think that it's strange. There's no sign of any hollows." Kalia said.

"Don't focus on that. Just keep moving." Ryo said, but soon the ground began to shake. "You just had to say something." The sand in front of them began to rise up and a bunch of Menos Grandes were starting to appear.

"Are they all coming from the ground?" Sai said.

"There's so many of them." Michael said as more and more just kept coming up.

"What do we do?" Ryo said.

"The only thing we can do. We fight."


	4. Nnoritora's Desire

Kalia and her friends arrived to Hueco Mundo to rescue her sister. At the moment, a captain's meeting was being held in the Seireitei to discuss the matter of arrancars escaping from Hell.

"This is a serious matter." Ryusuke, captain of Squad Thirteen, said. "If these four arrancars have escaped from Hell and have actually come back to life, who knows who else has."

"That is not the main issue." Captain of Squad Two, Ami, stated. "We have to focus on the ones that have already made their appearance known."

"Captain Hensa, you said that Kalia Kurosaki's little sister was taken to Hueco Mundo?" Toshiro asked.

"That is correct based on the report I got from Lieutenant Kuchiki." Sankado said. "Having a human in Hueco Mundo is a problem, but I'm afraid we might act too late. She might end up being a hollow by the time we locate her."

"If it was members of Aizen's Espada that took her, I doubt that will happen." Toshiro said. "Captain Zeraki and I have fought them before so we know what to expect."

"We've beaten them before. We can just beat them again." Kenpachi said. "No need for me to waste my time with this."

"Watch your tone, Zeraki." Beousin, the captain of Squad Nine, said. "Sir, what about Kalia Kurosaki or Ichigo themselves. Don't you think they are going to act to get to Hueco Mundo? I might not know Ichigo Kurosaki that well, but I do know how Kalia Kurosaki acts and I heard she thinks just like him." Since Beousin mentioned it, Sankado rethought his order of having Kalia stay in Karakura Town.

"For goodness sake. I'm going there myself and I'll bring a backup squadron to handle her whether or not she left." Sankado said and stood as he made his way for the World of the Living.

…..

Hueco Mundo

When Kalia and her friends were close to Las Noches, they were intercepted by an army of Menos Grande. Without the choice to fight back, they continued to advance forward.

"Get out of our way!" Kalia said as she flew up to one and sliced it through the head. The boys followed her lead and went on the attack.

"Sing, Utatori!" Ryo said and unleashed the shikai of his zanpakuto. He held it out and swung it around that created a high pitched sound that were bothering all of the ones around him. It even caused the masks they wore to crack up and they were disintegrating. Michael formed his spear and shot out the blade. The wind took a few down as the blade itself pierced through the head of one. He swung the blade and chain around to cut a few other ones down.

"Going up." Sai said as he used spirit energy in his feet to give him an extra spring in his jump. He had his energy form around his fist and pounded one in the chest and caused it to fall back. He jumped over to another one and grabbed on the bottom of its cloak. "Let's see what they look like underneath." He swung his way in and the Menos Grande felt him hit his leg and caused him to fall over. Sai rolled out and he looked horrified. "So that's what they look like."

"What did you see?" Michael asked.

"You don't want to know." Sai said as he shivered at the thought. Kalia kept slicing one down after another, but was getting fed up with this.

"I've had enough. Just get out of our way already." Kalia said. She saw she was surrounded and each Menos was powering up a Cero. "Bankai!" All of them fired and caused a large explosion, but Kalia flew through at the top and was in her bankai form.

"There's no end to these creeps." Ryo said as he saw more and more were coming out.

"I don't have time for these guys. I'm ending this right now." Kalia said as she was pouring out all of her power around her blade and it began to glow brighter. "Sutasuraisu!" She unleashed her signature attack down and blasted the ground. Some of the Menos were blown to pieces and others got buried under the sand from an impact so powerful. Ryo did his absolute best to get Michael and Sai away from the oncoming sand. It cleared away and all the Menos Grandes were gone.

"Could you be any more reckless?!" Ryo shouted as he dusted the sand off. "You could have killed the three us with those hollows."

"Sorry, but I was getting mad." Kalia said as she slowly came down from the air. "Are all three of you okay?"

"Yeah." Sai said as he spit out some sand. "We're doing fine."

"I know you're eager to save Katie. You go on ahead. We'll catch up when we can." Ryo said. "In your bankia state, you move a lot faster. We'll be alright?"

"Are you sure?" Kalia said.

"Yeah. Go and rescue Katie." Ryo said.

"If you say so." Kalia said and flew forward to Las Noches. Since her bankai allowed her to move at the speed of light for a couple seconds each time, she was able to make it to Las Noches in almost no time. "This place is a lot bigger than it looks." She looked around and saw Las Noches was huge. "How do I get inside?" She was looking for some sort of entrance, but heard a strange sound. She looked down and saw a golden blast come at her and it made contact and exploded. Kalia flew down and was able to land on her feet.

"Okay, you're a lot tougher than I gave you credit for." Kalia looked ahead and saw that she was faced with Nnoritora like he has been waiting for her.

"It's you again. I'm glad." Kalia said. "You're name is Nnoritora, right? I know about you now. My Dad told me about you."

"That might be correct and I'm telling you right now that a weakling like you is no match for me." Nnoritora said. "Not only because you're a woman, but your own father didn't stand a chance against me. He was as weak as you are."

"That does it. First you take my sister and my you insult both me and my Dad." Kalia said. "You're going to wish you didn't come back when I get through with you." She flew right at Nnoritora and slashed against his body, but he didn't even get cut. "What?"

"My hiero is the strongest in all of Hueco Mundo. You won't be able to cut me." Nnoritora said. "How many times will I have to tell you that?" He thrusted his weapon forward, but Kalia acted enough to bring her sword up and block the attack, but he was pushing her back.

"What is it with you? What is your problem?" Kalia said. Nnoritora was able to move both weapons to the side and just kicked her back instead of answering. The guys saw the fight going on and were running as fast as they could to save her.

"Hang on, we're coming." Ryo said, but the sand burst in three spots around them and Aaroniero, Zommari, and Szayelaporro appeared around them.

"That's far enough." Szayealaporro said.

"You'll have to face us before you can face Nnoritora." Zommari said.

"It looks like we have no choice." Ryo said and Sai and Michael agreed. All three of them picked an opponent and fought. Ryo was fighting Aaroniero as their weapons clashed against each other.

"You remind us of the soul reaper that I last fought. Her name was Rukia Kuchiki." Aaroniero said.

"A coincidence since she's my mother." Ryo said. "Looks like I'll finish what she started, monster!" Ryo swung his sword down at him, but Aaroniero was able to block it.

"It nearly cost her life to defeat me. You won't be able to beat me." Aaroniero said.

"We'll see." Ryo said. He wasn't the only one against a strong opponent. Sai kept throwing his fists at Szayelaporro, but he was able to avoid each of his attacks.

"Stand still." Sai complained. Szayelaporro did just that and easily caught his wrist and tossed Sai over.

"How ungraceful. I'm afraid you just can't beat me." Szayelaporro said.

"Don't be so sure about that." Sai said. That left Michael against Zommari. Zommari just stood there as Michael came to attack. He swung his sword down and wounded Zommari, but Zommari just vanished.

"What? An afterimage?" Michael said.

"In a way. My Sonido is one of the fastest and a special one." Zommari said as he appeared behind Michael and there were three more of him, but that didn't stop Michael. He continued to fight. Nnoritora was the worst of it. He jumped up and was going to slam his weapon against Kalia, but she jumped out of the way.

"I'm not going to ask again. What is the matter with you?" Kalia said.

"You want to know what drives me. It's because I want to die a glorious death." Nnoritora said.

"What?" Kalia asked as she failed to understand.

"You see, everyone feels like they need to pity me." Nnoritora said. "I hate that. I'm not some weakling and I want to die in a glorious manner because that will show my strength and if I can't get that, no one will have the strength to pity me. I did obtain that from a captain, but here I am. It's like I was rejected from death meaning my death wasn't good enough. If that won't work, I'll show my strength by becoming the king of Hueco Mundo and demolishing the World of the Living and the Soul Society. I'm stronger from what I've been through and all of them will see. To prove it, I'm going to kill you and your father and take everything you care about. There are high regards on the both of you there."

"You are a sad and demented man. Did that hole in your head take out art of your brain?" Kalia said. "If you want to die, you shouldn't have came back to here. Maybe people pity you because of that. You're a deranged man that doesn't want to live."

"What did you just say?" Nnoritora said as he became mad that she just stepped on his deepest desires. "I'm going to make you pay for saying that. Let's do it boys!" All four of them were building up spirit energy and did something different. "Prey, Santa Teresa!"

"Devour him, Glutonería!"

"Sip, La Lujuriosa!"

"Suppress, Brujeria!" All four of them unleashed their full power and changed their forms with their powers frightening.

"What's the matter, soul reaper? Are you afraid to fight me?" Nnoritora said as he held out six scythes and six arms.

"I'm not afraid of anything. You want your life to end, I'll help with that." Kalia said. She attacked and tried every angle she could, but she couldn't get a hit in with all those scythes. Nnoritora dropped a scythe and grabbed her arm. He knocked her in the gut and slashed her with one of his scythes. Her blood flowed out and it was painful attack. Nnoritora tossed her to the ground and jumped up to the wall of Las Noches.

"Look who I have." Nnoritora said as he held up Katie.

"Katie!" Kalia said as she tried to get up, but the pain was stopping her. Nnoritora had a wicked smirk on his face and tossed her over it. Kalia did her best to get up. She fought through the pain and used her great speed to catch her.

"Got you!" Nnoritora said and fired his Cero. Kalia tried to shield Katie and took the full force of the attack and knocked her to the ground. Nnoritora jumped back to the ground and advanced over towards them with his scythes grazing the ground.

"Kalia!" Ryo went to try and save her, but Aaroniero's new form was a giant blob for legs. He shot out a hand from the bob and grabbed onto Ryo. "Let go of me."

"I've got you!" Sai said as he raced to her.

"No you don't!" Szayelaporro said as he appeared in front of him.

"Out of the way!" Sai said, but Szayealporro used his branch-like wing and knocked Sai into the sand. Michael was going to give it a try, but he tripped and couldn't move his legs. He saw strange sun-like markings on his legs.

"It's no use. These eyes of mine control everything they see." Zommari said. None of them could save her as all of them were being overwhelmed. Nnoritora was over Kalia and was about to finish her.

"Time to die!" Nnoritora said. He was about to finish her, but felt a great spiritual pressure that stopped him. He looked up and saw a green Cero fired at him. He jumped out of the way and the mysterious cloaked person from before came. Kalia had just enough conscious to see her savior before passing out. He swung his sword, but Nnoritora blocked it and backed away.

"I'm afraid not." The cloaked figure grabbed both of the girls. Nnoritora seemed to have been surprised.

"That Cero, that spiritual pressure, and that voice. You can't be…." Nnoritora stuttered. The cloaked figure jumped into the sky and opened a garganta for the three of them to escape. Kalia might have succeeded in saving Katie, but Nnoritora's desire won't rest. He also has her three friends and the nightmare is far from over.


	5. Hearts in Arrancars

"Any word yet?" Sankado asked.

"I'm afraid not." Beousin said. Sankado set up a small camp in Karakura Town to monitor the Kurosaki's and incase the arrancars decided to make a reappearance. He had Beousin assist him in this, but so far, nothing has happened. They were already aware that Kali left, but there wasn't much that they could do. "Sir, what are we going to do with Kalia's parents and her little brother? They are starting to get anxious with what is happening."

"Just try and keep them calm and make sure they don't try anything." Sankado said. "The last thing we need is a form of rebellion."

"Excuse me sir." A fellow soul reaper came right in their tent. "We just received word that Kalia Kurosaki has returned to Karakura Town with a young girl. However, both of them seem to be in bad shape."

"Get her mother. We might need her healing capabilities." Sankado said.

…

Kalia

Kalia and Katie were able to make it back to Karakura Town, but barely. Also, her friends are still in Hueco Mundo and became Nnoritora's new prisoners. A few soul reapers were gathering around to help her since she was unconscious. However, it didn't stay that way because she was starting to wake up and saw she was back.

"Katie!" Kalia shouted. She got back up and got Katie in her arms. Kalia was freaking out for Katie's wellbeing since she wasn't moving or doing anything. The soul reapers that were with her tried to get her to calm down, but she wouldn't even listen. "Get out of my way. Katie needs a doctor."

"Please try to calm down. You're in just as bad condition."

"Medical help is on the way."

"There's no time to wait. Katie needs to get to a hospital now."

"Kalia!" Kalia saw her parents appear from Ichigo using Flash Step.

"Mom, Dad, Katie needs help." Kalia said as she put her down. All of them were freaking out and were scared on what was wrong with her.

"Stay with us honey." Orihime said as she used her powers and began to heal her, but something was wrong and the barrier just shattered.

"What happened? Orihime, try again." Ichigo said.

"I don't know what happened." Orihime said. They turned Katie over, but were shocked and horrified. Katie had a blank look in her eyes and there was a black chain coming out of her chest. "What is that chain?!"

"Mom, you have to keep trying." Kalia begged.

"It won't do any good." Kalia turned her head to see Sankado walk up to them.

"Captain Hensa?" Kalia said.

"I've heard of these chains, but this is the first I've seen them." Sankado said. "The black chains of Hueco Mundo. You might have saved her body, but her soul is still trapped there for those chains keep it there. That further increases her chances of her soul being devoured by a hollow or she becoming a hollow herself.

"No. There has to be something we can do!" Ichigo said as he grabbed Sankado by the collar from the frustration of there being a chance of losing her little girl. "There has to be a way to save her."

"I can help." All of them looked and saw the cloaked man walking up to them.

"Who are you?" Orihime said.

"That's the guy that saved me." Kalia said. He walked over to Katie and lifted her head up. All of them watch carefully on what he was going to do. He just took his hand and stabbed Katie right below the chain. "What are you doing?!" She and Ichigo were about to attack, but he just yanked the chain out and Sankado had a look of surprise like everyone, but he seemed to understand what happened. The chain disappeared and Katie started coughing.

"Katie!" Orihime said as she brought her powers back out and started to heal her with everyone gathering around. Katie opened her eyes and saw everyone.

"Mommy, Daddy?" Katie wondering said in a weak voice, but it was proof that her soul was free and she was alive.

"We're right here honey." Ichigo said.

"Men, cease that person!" Sankado said. All the soul reapers there grabbed the cloaked person, but Kalia didn't understand why they would take him prisoner.

"What are you doing? He just saved my sister?" Kalia said.

"Only one being can remove those chains. An arrancar." Sankado said. Kalia didn't think she would hear that.

"You're an arrancar? Who are you?" Kalia asked. All the focus was on him as they all wondered who he was.

"Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue…..it's been a long time." The cloaked man said. It was amazing he knew Orihime's maiden name, but they were both surprised.

"That voice. You couldn't be who I think you are." Ichigo said. The man reached for the hood and pulled it down. This man was pale with black hair and had two green lines running down from his eyes. "Ulquiorra!"

"Ulquiorra? You know him?" Kalia said. Ichigo's face turned into one of rage as he raced over and grabbed Ulquiorra's collar as hard as he could.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo said.

"Is that anyway to say thank you after I saved both your daughters?" Ulquiorra said. That's when Ichigo realized that he did save both of them, but it didn't make any sense to him. "You might want to get you little girl back home so she can get some rest."

"Take him away." Sankado said. The soul reapers grabbed Ulquiorra and dragged him away. What Ichigo and Orihime found perplexing is that he didn't even put up a fight.

…

The Kurosakis

After Katie was saved, she was brought back home with Kalia's injuries healed. Orihime placed in her bed and pulled the covers over her. Kenji was in the room and was really concerned about his twin.

"Mommy, is Katie going to be okay?" Kenji asked. Orihime gave a reassuring smile and placed her hand on his head.

"She's going to be fine. She just needs some rest." Orihime said. For her, that was enough because she had all three of her children safe, but also felt bad since she heard Ryo and the others are still in Hueco Mundo. She also felt complexed because she can't shake what is going on with Ulquiorra. Meanwhile, Kalia sat on the couch in the living room as she was trying to figure everything out with Gado right by her side.

"Are you okay? Deep in thought isn't really your look." Kalia looked up to see her Dad.

"I can't stop thinking about that guy. You said his name was Ulquiorra. If he's an arrrancar, why is he helping us?" Kalia said.

"I'm asking myself that." Ichigo said. That wasn't all Kalia could see. She saw there was something deeper between him and Ulquiorra, but she doesn't know what it is and figured it wasn't a good idea to push on with it. "Is there anything else bothering you?"

"It's Ryo and the other boys. They're still trapped in Hueco Mundo and who knows what's happening to them." Kalia said. "Why did he save me and not them?"

"I'm coming in." They heard the front door open and saw Beousin let himself in.

"I don't remember hearing you knocking." Ichigo said.

"I'm only hear to see if Kalia is planning anything she shouldn't do, but I couldn't help overhear." Beousin said.

"What happened to that Ulquiorra guy?" Kalia said.

"We're holding him prisoner for investigation." Beousin said. "You should be grateful that he saved you. There had to have been some reason he chose you and not the others." That's all he came to say and was about to leave.

"Wait." Kalia said and he stopped like she said. "That's it? That's all you came for."

"I never received any orders to hold you hear. Only to see if you were planning anything. You're free to do as you please." Beousin said and let himself out. Kalia fully got what he was implying. He lets out a better understanding of her wants and needs more than he lets out.

"Kalia, I know what you're up to. Don't let you guard down around him." Ichigo said knowing he couldn't stop her. He would have done the same.

….

Ulquiorra

Ulquiorra was being held in a cage that blocked him from using his spiritual powers and just sat there with a few soul reapers guarding him. He just sat there until he heard both of the soul reapers get knocked out. Ulquiorra opened his eyes and saw Kalia, in her bankai state, opened up the cage.

"Get up." Kalia said.

"Why are you here?" Ulquiorra said. "Do you need me to send you back to Hueco Mundo?"

"Yeah. Hurry up. You can explain yourself on the way up there with a few other things." Kalia said. "We don't have much time before backup shows up." Ulquiorra did just that and stepped out. When he did and opened up a garganta for them and they both jumped in the way and going back to save her friends.

….

The Garganta

Ulquiorra led the way and created path for him and Kalia to follow as they head back to Hueco Mundo. Since it was just them, Kalia thought this would be a good time to ask him some questions.

"Can I ask you something?" Kalia said.

"What is it?" Ulquiorra said.

"Let's start with what's the connection between you and my parents. They know who you are and my Dad doesn't seem to like you." Kalia said.

"Very well." Ulquiorra said. "It happened years ago. I use to be one of the Espada. Your father and I were enemies."

"Enemies?" Kalia said.

"Yes. In fact, I was ranked higher than Nnoritora." Ulquiorra said. Kalia found this interesting. "You see, I brought your mother to Hueco Mundo under the orders of our Lord Aizen. Doing that made her a traitor in the Soul Society because I gave her time to finish any business she had. Your father came to Hueco Mundo to save her. We fought and I actually succeeded in killing him."

"What?! You killed my Dad?" Kalia said.

"I did, but his hollow powers revived him and I think your mother played a role in it." Ulquiorra said. "His power outgrew mine in this new form. However, he regained himself and our fight was left unfinished because my body reduced to dust. I guess after all this time, he hasn't gotten over it."

"So you came back with those other four guys." Kalia said.

"That is correct." Ulquiorra said.

"But this doesn't understand why you're helping us." Kalia said.

"You see, there was something about your mother." Ulquiorra said.

"Wait, did he had a thing for my mother?" Kalia whispered.

"In my last moments of my life, I began to understand and see what you humans call the heart." Ulquiorra said. "It was thanks to her that I understand it. I'm helping you because you remind me of her and your father, the two people that have made the biggest impact on my life." Kalia thought that it was impressive that he's putting the past behind him to help her. He claims to understand a heart. Though she doesn't know what he means, she might find out soon enough.


	6. Enemy's Assistance

AN: Just realized I've been spelling Nnoitora's name wrong. Also, I know I haven't got that many reviews for this story, don't know if it's because you found it rushed or not interesting, but sorry. This is where it ends since I wanted it to be like a movie.

The garganta opened up in Hueco Mundo. Kalia and Ulquiorra jumped out of it and landed into the night of Hueco Mundo's skies and its sand. There was no turning back now because Kalia needed to rescue her friends.

"So do you have plan on defeating those old friends of yours?" Kalia said. "Each of those guys seem to be pretty strong."

"I was actually ranked higher than Nnoitora was and he's the strongest." Ulquiorra said. "I can handle them easily, but I'm going to leave Nnoitora to you."

"Me? How come?" Kalia said.

"Because you're just like your father. I can tell just by looking at you that you want payback and refuse to be defeated by that man." Ulquiorra said. He had her there. She wanted to get payback at Nnoitora. "We better hurry. I can only think of what horrors they are doing to your friends."

…

Las Noches

Ryo and the others have been tormented ever since they got captured by the arrancars. Ryo was shoved to the ground and he was bruised and beaten. Michael was just in bad shape as he was.

"I was expecting a lieutenant to be tougher, but he's giving in too quickly." Nnoitora said. "Szayelaporro, how are you doing with your new toy?"

"I'm actually enjoying it." Szayelaporro said. Sai had no injuries on the outside, but his insides felt like they've all been crushed. Szayelaporro has an ability to make a doll like figure of a person and it's like voodoo. He can even take out small pieces that play the parts of organs and muscles.

"If you rotten bastards think you're going to win that easily, you've got another thing coming." Ryo said.

"Shut up." Nnoitora said as he just kicked Ryo.

"He has a point." Zommari said. "There's no doubt that the man who saved the substitute soul reaper was Ulquiorra."

"Ulquiorra was stronger than any of us. What do we do if Ulquiorra decides to fight against us?" Aaroniero said.

"It's simple, we crush him." Nnoitora said. "If all of us team up against him, he won't stand a chance against us, even if he was ranked higher. They won't know what hit him." Nnoitora was confident that they can take on Ulquiorra and Kalia. They were about to find out as a part of the wall blew off. Kalia stepped through.

"Kalia." Ryo said in a weak state. As grateful as he is for Kalia for coming to their rescue, but he also knew these guys were too strong for her to fight alone. However, he saw someone else came in and stood next to him, but he didn't know who he was.

"So it really was you, Ulquiorra." Szayelaporro said.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." Nnoitora said. "Harribel actually cares about others instead of her own life and now Ulquiorra is helping humans." Kalia looked around and saw each of her friends were in horrible condition. All that did was fuel her hatred towards them

"What did you do to all of them?" Kalia said.

"The same thing we're going do to you." Nnoitora said.

"What has gotten into you, Nnoitora?" Ulquiorra said. "Why do you care for revenge against Ichigo Kurosaki or ruling over Hueco Mundo? None of that ever held much interest to you."

"Times have changed. We've been in hell for years." Nnoitora said. "That place does things to you and it's made me even stronger than before. I've probably became so strong that no one will ever compete against my strength. Alright boys, let's show him what we've been through."

"Allow me to just finish things here." Szayelaporro said as he held up Sai's doll and was ready to crush all of his organs. Ulquiorra saw what he was going to do and he acted first. Szayelaporro was about to reach inside Sai's doll, but suddenly he couldn't move his arm. In fact, he couldn't even feel anything.

"Your days of playing with dolls are over." Ulquiorra said. Szayelaporro didn't understand, but saw that his arm was beginning to slide with his sleeve becoming red until it came right off.

"What?!" Szayealaporro panic with him losing his right arm. Ryo might have been weak, but he saw what happened.

'Amazing. He moved so fast that even his own kind couldn't see what happened until it actually did.' Ryo thought.

"You're done here, Szayelaporro. Go back to death." Ulquiorra said. He held up his hand with a little red static coming off from it. The next thing anyone knew was that Szayelaporro was blown to pieces.

"Whoa! No wonder he was a match for my Dad." Kalia said.

"That was impressive, but you're still going to be dead." Nnoitora said as he was going to attack. Ulquiorra didn't seem the least bit concern. It wasn't because he knew Nnoitora wasn't strong enough to hurt him. It's because he knew that Kalia came and intercepted the attack.

"I'm your opponent." Kalia said.

"You don't have a chance against me." Nnoitora said.

"We'll see about that." Kalia said as she jumped back. "How about we take this outside? Don't know who this Tier Harribel is that Ulquiorra told me about, but I don't think she would like it if we wrecked her place. That is unless you're scared."

"What?" Nnoitora said.

"Somebody's a chicken! Cluck, cluck." Kalia said as she moved like a chicken.

"You dare mock me?!" Nnoitora said and became furious at her. She ran out through the hole and Nnoitora went after her.

"That will leave you to us." Zommari said as he and Aaroniero faced off against Ulquiorra.

…

Kalia

Kalia flew across the field of Las Noches and made it outside. Nnoitora was able to keep up with her and followed her all the way outside.

"This is the end of the line for you." Nnoitora said. "Prey, Santa Teresa!" Nnoitora unleashed the power he hide away and became his six arm form.

"I'm done messing around with you." Kalia said. "Now, you'll see the power of my fullbring." Her earring lit up and unleashed a bright light as her soul reaper outfit changed into the armor for her fullbring.

"Well, that's a first I've seen on a soul reaper. Let's see if that new armor of yours can really help you." Nnoitora said.

…

Ulquiorra

Ulquiorra kept moving back as Zommari kept using his Sonido to try and strike at him. Ulquiorra sliced him down the middle, but Zommari just vanished. Ulquiorra sensed his attack coming and blocked the one coming from behind. Ulquiorra saw Aaronier about to attack him, but Ulquiorra was able to jump away.

"Don't waste my time. You both know that you are no match for me." Ulquiorra said.

"We'll see about that." Aaroniero said.

"Our rankings hold no meaning anymore." Zommari said. "We'll soon see how much of a difference between our powers there really is." Ulquiorra was getting fed up with these two and just wanted to get this over with.

"Zommari, I'll keep him distracted. Perhaps the power of your sword release will be enough to defeat him." Aaroniero said.

"Right." Zommari said, but they didn't get the chance to do that because Ulquiorra already pierced Zommari through the chest.

"Still think our powers are closer than they use to be?" Ulquiorra said. He cut through Zommari's side and that killed him. Aaroniero became cautious and moved away. "Why don't you make it easier on yourself and surrender?"

"Never! Devour him, Glutonería!" Aaroniero shouted him and his bottom half started to rise up in a blob. "I still hold the power of thousands of hollows. Not even you could fight off an entire army of hollows." It was over before he knew it. Ulquiorra just appeared right in front of Aaroniero and slashed his top half right off.

"It annoys me of those who greatly overestimate their own abilities." Ulquiorra said. Aaroniero's body fell to the floor and his glass head shattered and the last arrancar died and the rest of his body leaked out a green liquid as his other half deflated like a balloon. Ulquiorra walked through it and over to Kalia's friends who were barely conscious.

"You're an arrancar too?" Sai asked.

"Why are you helping us?" Ryo said.

"Let's just say someone I knew changed me." Ulquiorra said. With all three defeated easily, that just left Kalia against Nnoitora.

…..

Kalia

Sand blew around as Kalia and Nnoitora clashed against each other. Nnoitora had the upper hand against her since he had six weapons and she only had one. He swung his scythes together, but Kalia used Flash Step to avoid them and appeared behind him.

"I keep telling you that you can't cut me." Nnoitora said, but he just jinxed himself. Kalia swung down and was able to leave a small cut on his back. Nnoitora swung his scythes back around, but Kalia jumped back from them.

"You were saying?" Kalia said.

"How the hell did you do that? You weren't able to cut me before." Nnoitora said.

"It's simple. Hueco Mundo is the world of the hollows." Kalia said. "Fullbring's powers come from hollows. I'm basically absorbing the reishi out here and it appears to be making me stronger."

"Is that so? You're getting help from Hueco Mundo?" Nnoitora asked. "That sounds absolutely ridiculous." Nnoitora kept swinging his scythes around and Kalia was doing her best to hold off all of those scythes.

"Enough of this." Kalia said. She found an opportunity and cut off one of his arms.

"You've got to be kidding." Nnoitora said. His arm grew back in an instant and grabbed his scythe. He swung it and broke through Kalia's armor on the side and cut her side. She felt the pain, but saw her armor was beginning to fix itself.

"That's a big help." Kalia said. "I wasn't expecting your arm to grow back. Are there any other surprises that you have for me?"

"Care to find out?" Nnoitora said.

"I much rather end this." Kalia said as she placed both of her hands on her sword. She began to charge up power around her sword and Hueco Mundo's reishi was making it grow stronger. "It's funny. Hollows and soul reapers are mortal enemies. It's ironic that one of your kind and your home world is giving me power."

"What are you talking about?" Nnoritora said.

"An enemy's assistance. Don't you get it? Even Hueco Mundo itself knows that you don't belong here. This is the end for you, Nnoitora." Kalia said.

"Wrong. It's the end of you!" Nnoitora shouted and went for a killing blow. "You've been annoying me for long enough. Time to die!"

"Sutasuraisu!" Kalia slashed down with her largest and most powerful attack as she ever unleashed. Nnoitora got caught in it and parts of his body was being torn up. "You wanted a glorious death. This is the most glory filled death I can give you." Nnoitora felt this feeling once before. He could feel his life fleeing from his body as his body dropped to the ground. Nnoitora got the death what he wanted and his death showed his power for it took that much power to kill him.

"You gave him what he wanted." Kalia saw her friends on her feet again with Ulquiorra with them.

"Yeah." Kalia said as she looked at his corpse. "I say rest in peace, but I don't think you'll ever be at peace."

…

Karakura Town

"What is wrong with your daughter Why can't she follow orders?" Sankado said.

"Sometimes you've got to let girls do what you want." Ichigo said. Sankado was not pleased with what Kalia did with Ulquiorra and was confronting Ichigo about this matter. They heard a garganta open up and saw all of them jump out.

"Kalia Kurosaki, this was the final straw." Sankado said.

"Relax. Those bad arrancars are dead again and I couldn't have done it without Ulquiorra's help." Kalia said.

"I still don't understand why he did." Ryo whispered to her.

"Let's just say that he knows what it means to have a heart." Kalia answered. "Can we get some help? Ryo and the others need some medical help."

"Now that Nnoitora and the others are gone. I'll be taking my leave." Ulquiorra said and was about to leave them.

"You know, you should try cracking a smile." Kalia said. "You'll seem a lot more heart filled with one." Ulquiorra took that into thought and left them. Kalia fought hard and defeated another enemy, but this time she had the help of a person she never thought would be a friend. I believe this shows people can change. Ulquiorra went deeper into the city and thought about what she said.

" _You know, you should try cracking a smile. You'll seem a lot more heart filled with one."_

Ulquiorra thought Kalia was an interesting girl. He understood hearts and wanted to show it. Though no one could see it, he did what no one thought he could. He smiled.


End file.
